Le Dernier Espoir de Harry
by Farniol
Summary: TRADUCTION. Rogue sauve Harry de Dursley abusifs et l'adopte. Il découvre quelque chose dans son passé qui met la vie de Harry en danger... Une variante du défi Severitus
1. Chap0: Préface

**Préface :**

**Disclaimer :**

- Harry Potter et son univers m'appartiennent …

- Hum hum …

_-_ Bon d'accord, ils appartiennent à **J.K Rowling**, mais l'histoire est de moi…

_-_ Hum hum …

_-_ Ok , l'histoire est de **Teachersnape64**, bien donc il me reste la traduction et les fautes d'orthographe (tiens, c'est bizarre, celles-là, personne ne les réclame … ).

* * *

**Titre originel : **Harry's Last Hope.

* * *

**La fic : **L'histoire prend place après le tome 5 (il n'y a pas de spoiler du tome 6 !)

_-_Elle est désormais finie et comporte 53 chapitres. Une suite ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

**Résumé :**

Rogue sauve Harry de Dursley abusifs et l'adopte. Il découvre quelque chose dans son passé qui mets la vie de Harry en danger. Réunion familiale, sortie entre amis, rendez-vous galant, entraînement et affrontement avec Vous-Savez-Qui sont au programme.

* * *

**Petite note du traducteur :**

Je tiens aussi à vous signaler que votre traductrice souffre d'orthographite aiguë : ce mal étrange se caractérise par un nombre important de fautes d'orthographe. Je suis actuellement un traitement à base de correcteur Word et de dictionnaire mais si les symptômes persistent, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Je ferai le nécessaire pour les éradiquer.

* * *

**Légende : **

« parole »

' _pensée '_

_**«** **Fourchelangue »**_

Et je suis française donc:

Le matin, je prends mon petit-déjeuner.

Le midi, je déjeune.

Le soir, je dîne.

* * *

**Et maintenant , bonne lecture !**


	2. Chap1: Une vie de chien

**Chapitre 1: Une vie de chien**

Le voyage, le ramenant à la maison, n'avait pas été assez long pour Harry. Il resta assis calmement regardant par la fenêtre durant tout le trajet du Poudlard express. Même le son des roues grinçantes du chariot de friandises ne détourna pas ses pensées de Sirius. Sirius était mort. Il ne verrait plus jamais le visage de son parrain, ni le grand chien noir remuer la queue. Harry paniqua presque à la pensée d'être de nouveau si seul.

Il repensa à son comportement violent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, à tous ces délicats petits objets gisants brisés sur le sol. Finalement cela ne comptait pas, parce qu'il n'avait plus personne en qui avoir confiance. Dumbledore avait perdu à jamais cette confiance, en retenant des informations qu'il l'aurait gardé loin du ministère, empêchant ainsi Sirius d'être tué.

Et Remus … bien, Remus avait juste autant de mal accepter la mort de Sirius que lui. D'ailleurs il ne méritait pas d'avoir sa peine allégée par Remus.

La culpabilité d'avoir tué son parrain le rongeait presque entièrement. Si il y avait un moyen d'échanger sa vie contre celle de son parrain, il l'aurait fait dans la seconde. Il nota les regards inquiets de ses amis mais choisit de les ignorer. Que connaissait Ron et Hermione à propos de la douleur et de la perte ? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que la perte du dernier membre de votre famille pouvait vous faire ressentir.

Quand le train arriva finalement à Londres, Ron et Hermione restèrent à ses cotés jusqu'à ce que Vernon l'entraîne vers l'enfer que deviendrait sa vie. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir les regards d'horreur qu'arboraient désormais, il le savait, ses amis. Vernon lui hurla, jusqu'à la maison, à quel point il était une nuisance. Avant même qu'ils arrivent à Privet Drive, Harry avait reçu un rapide revers de son oncle pour avoir répliqué.

Vernon avait eut l'audace de dire qu'il était heureux que son bagnard de parrain' soit mort, que maintenant ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter à propos de criminels rodant autour de chez eux. Harry explosa et avant même qu'il puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, il cria à son oncle de la fermer. Vernon ne perdit pas de temps à mettre sa voiture sur le bas-coté et gifla Harry.

Au lieu de protester, Harry eût l'impression qu'il la méritait, pas pour avoir hurler sur son oncle mais pour toutes les autres regrettables choses qu'il avait faite. Cela le calma suffisamment pour complètement ignorer la voix de son oncle et pour se concentrer encore une fois sur le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour la mort de Sirius.

Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas quand il arriva à la maison. Dudley avait l'air encore plus gros et plus fort que l'année précédente et défia ouvertement Harry dans un match de boxe. Maintenant que Dudley avait les gants d'or du champion de son école, il pensait qu ilavait le droitde battre tout le monde. Oncle Vernon encourageait cetteattitude intimidante et alla même jusqu'à se vanter d'avoir un tel fils à quiconque voulait bien écouter. Son refus de combattre n'apporta à Harry que des sarcasmes et des moqueries comme il n'en avait pas expérimenté depuis l'école primaire.

Toutes ces moqueries et cruelles remarques plongèrent Harry encore plus dans la dépression, le faisant se détester encore plus.

A la fin, Harry était si triste et si déprimé que sa famille ne voulût plus rien à faire avec lui. Il était supposé finir une longue liste de corvées puis retourner dans sa chambre pour manger son seul et unique repas de la journée. Même son maigre repas était dur à avaler. Ilperdait du poids à une vitesse alarmante. Entre les corvée sous le chaud soleil d'été et les maigres repas, il commençait fréquemment à se sentir pris de vertige.

* * *

Vernon attendait avec impatience de passer la journée avec sa sœur Marge. Sa vie avait été si difficile dernièrement, avec son patron le réprimandantau travail et les factures s'accumulant à la maison. Tout çà avaitdébuté quand ce monstre était revenu de son école de monstres. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, toujours arborant un air boudeur et mélancolique. Il avait décidé de demander à Marge son opinion sur l'étrange conduite du garçon, espérant qu'elle serait capable de lui donner quelques conseils sur comment empêcher le garçon derechercher ainsi l'attention. 

Marge était très avisée et savait comment s'y prendre avec un tel comportement puisqu'elle avait tellement d'expérience avec le dressage des chiens qu'elle élevait. Son conseil fut le suivant : Bats-le hors de lui.

« Marge, je ne sais juste plus quoi faire avec le garçon. Il semble attirer la malchance sur toute la maison » dit en colère Vernon en regardant sa sœur prendre une autre gorgée de brandy.

« Je te le dit, Vernon, il a une mauvaise influence sur notre Dudley. La dernière chose que tu veux est que Dudley commence à agir comme ce garçon, n'es-ce pas ? » demanda Marge avec autorité, en leur resservant un verre.

« non, non, tu n'y est pas du tout. Dudley est vraiment un bon garçon, c'est l'autre qui me pose problème. »

« Je l'ai déjà dit, quand il y a une tare chez la mère, alors il y a une tare chez le chiot. C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas noyer à la naissance, comme j'ai, de temps en temps, besoin de le faire avec mes chiens, » dit Marge, en donnant une petite tape sur le bras de Vernon.

« Crois moi, si j'avais su à quel point il tournerait mal, je l'aurais laissé sous le porche de quelqu'un d'autre ! ». Ils rirent tous les deux à cette pensée.

« Bien Vernon, il ne te reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Tu dois le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans le moule. Je ne crois pas qu'une approche gnangnan, utilisant des mots gentils et des récompenses, fonctionne pource genre de personne. Tu dois utiliser une canne ou une ceinture sur le garçon, » dit Marge avec conviction.

« Oh, Marge, je ne suis pas sûr de comment Pétunia va prendre ça, » dit Vernon, tout en pensant que c'était une bonne idée mais ignorant si Pétunia approuverait.

Marge se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et dîtd'une voix pâteuse, « Ne la laisse pas savoir. Fait en sorte que il garde sa bouche fermée. »

Vernon réfléchît un moment et vint à la conclusion qu'il aurait besoin de s'emparer d'une chose spéciale aux yeux du garçon pour l'obliger à taire ses 'leçons'.

« Oui Marge, çà pourrait marcher. Au moins çà mérite un essai. Je commence à être fatigué de ses regards irrespectueux et de son attitude déplaisante. La prochaine fois, qu'il dépasse les bornes, il aura à en répondre, » constata Vernon, sentant une étrange excitation l'envahir à cette pensée.

* * *

Vernon s'engagea dans l'allée et vit que le garçon lui avait désobéît en ne taillant pas les rosiers comme il lui avait dit de le faire. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à un Vernon coléreux et saoul pour commencer son nouveau projet de discipline pour le garçon. 

« Garçon, descends ta monstrueuse personne ! » hurla Vernon depuis le salon, sachant que Pétunia et Dudley était sortis. Maintenant que le criminel, qui servait de parrain au garçon, était mort, Vernon savait qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre à punir Harry. Enfer, il s'en réjouissait même !

« Oui oncle Vernon ? » demanda Harry en arrivant en courant.

« as-tu fini toutes tes corvées, jeune homme ? » grogna oncle Vernon.

« Je pense, »dit Harry avec inquiétude, sentant l'odeur d'alcool qui provenait de son oncle.

« Toi, petit menteur, » hurla son oncle tout en giflant Harry avec une telle force que celui-ci tomba contre la télé. La télévision vacilla et s'écrasa sur le sol. Oncle Vernon passa par cinq teinte de violet à la vue du téléviseur sur le sol. ' _Maintenant ce bon à rien de monstre va commencer à payer !_' pensa Vernon, avec une certaine excitation.

Harry s'assît par terre en se frottant la joue, en état de choc.

« Monte dans ta chambre, garçon ! J'arrive pour te donner la punition que tu mérites ! »

« hé, attends une minute ! c'est absurde ! tu ne peux pas faire çà, » s'écria Harry, avec un début de colère mais toujours sous le choc. Il se redressa mais recula de quelque pas quand son oncle s'approcha. '_Enfer, qu'es ce qui se passe ?' _

Vernon attrapa Harry par le devant de sabien trop grande chemise et le poussa vers les escaliers.

Harry commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, suivi deVernon qui le poussait à presque chaque pas. Harry était entrain de chercherun moyen derécupérer sa baguette qui étaitenfermée dans le placard de l'entrée. Il s'inquièterait plus tard des conséquences avec le ministère de la magie.

« Oncle Vernon, pourquoi tu fais çà ? » demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée.

Vernon glissa, « parce que tu n'est rien qu'un horrible assassin ! Oui, je sais tout de la manière dont tu as tué ce garçon, l'année dernière et maintenant ton criminel de parrain est mort. »

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta presque en entendant ces mots. La culpabilité et la douleur était si fraîche et vive que son cœur se serra. Tout ce que Vernon avait dit, était vrai : il était un meurtrier.

Quand il atteignirent finalement la chambre, Vernon saisit Harry par les cheveux et le poussa dans le mur. Vernon lutta pour retirer sa ceinture de sa taille véritablement énorme tout en tenant la tête du garçon contre le mur. Harry repoussa la poigne de son oncle et essaya de se retourner. Vernon enroula la ceinture de sa patte charnue tandis que la boucle se balançait à l'autre bout, ensuite levale bras haut dans les airs. Harry tentait de sortir de la prise de son oncle mais fût poussé plus durement contre le mur.

« Retournes toi, garçon et si j'entends le moindre bruit, cet oiseau flottera dans un seau d'eau ! Fermes la et mets tes mains sur le mur ! » siffla Vernon dans l'oreille du garçon.

Harry était sur le point de protester à nouveau mais Vernon le calma d'un coup dans les côtes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hedwige perchée dans sa cage et se retourna face au mur plaçant ses mains à plat contre celui-ci. Quoique que son oncle ait prévu pour lui, se serait moins douloureux que de perdre Hedwige. Son esprit ne pouvait toujours pas absorbé ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il fut soudain ramené dans une réalité empli de souffrance quand la ceinture entra douloureusement en contact avec son dos. Harry prit une brève respiration et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri. La ceinture continua de s'élever et de tomber jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus en supporter davantage et s'effondre sur le sol, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Il était juste sur le point de crier de douleur quand son oncle stoppa.

Vernon s'épuisa finalement par tous les efforts qu'il avait fallu fournir pour punir son neveu. Il sentait que ce monstre méritait plus, mais il était trop fatigué pour continuer immédiatement. Il attrapa le garçon, encore une fois par les cheveux et l'obligea à le regarder. Voir l'irritant visage du garçon attisa encore plus sa colère.

« Tu ne causes que des problèmes, garçon ! Tu sais que tu le mérites. Ton école de monstre m'a fait savoir comment tu avais tué ton parrain . tu mérite d'être puni, aussi ne vas pas te plaindre de çà à tes amis ou ta chouette payera ! » sur-ce, il attrapa la chouette dans sa cage, claqua la porte et la verrouilla. Harry pût l'entendre monter dans sa voiture et s'en aller, les pneus crissants. Hedwige était partie.

Harry essaya de se mettre sur le lit mais la douleur provenant de son dos était trop importante. Il s'affaissa sur le sol et s'allongea sur le ventre, haletant sous l'effort. Il essaya difficilement de retenir ses pleurs.

'_Oncle Vernon a raison'_ pensa Harry _' j'ai causé la mort de Sirius. Tout est de ma faute.'_ Une pensée encore plus horrible entra dans son esprit, une pensée qui changera le cours de sa vie :_ ' Je mérite d'être battu.'_

Quand il se réveilla le matin suivant, des pas tonnants se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Il essaya de se relever du mieux qu'il pût mais son dos douloureux l'obligeait à bouger lentement. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri, réouvrant ainsi une coupure. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et l'oncle Vernon le regarda.

« Toujours couché, monstre paresseux ! » hurla Vernon notant la lèvre ensanglantée.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas saigner partout ou ta tante sera réellement furieuse. »

Il lui jeta une longue liste de corvées et se rua hors de la pièce.

Harry ramassa la liste et sût qu'il ferait mieux de commencer, s'il voulait finir à temps.

Il était affamé et assoiffé mais il savait qu'il ferait mieux de l'oublier pour l'instant. Harry ramassa un vieux T-shirt et l'appuya sur sa lèvre pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang. Quand finalement, le saignement stoppa, il descendit, chaque pas coûtant un effort. Il se mît à nettoyer péniblement la cuisine. Tante Pétunia et Dudley s'étaient absenté pour la journée, aussi il devrait être capable de prendre discrètement du pain et de l'eau ainsi que les reste du petit-déjeuner. Après avoir frotté le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il brille, il continua sa liste de corvée et se dirigea vers la cave. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son oncle l'avait traité si violemment mais il persistait à penser qu'il avait méritait une sorte de punition pour avoir tuer son parrain.

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était presque 18h jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse le nettoyage de la cave et vît le soleil sur le point de se coucher. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Tante Pétunia et Dudley. Brusquement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à toute volée et claqua contre le mur, Vernon avança à grand pas, l'air content de soi.

«Garçon ! Viens par ici ! »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry, avec brusquerie.

« As-tu fait toutes tes corvée ? »demanda Vernon, dont le gros visage flasque se rapprochait du pathétique adolescent.

« Oui, j'ai tout nettoyé, » dit Harry d'une voix pleine de colère. « Oncle Vernon, où est ma chouette ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tu fais juste ce que je dis et ce maudit oiseau vivra. Il vaut mieux que tu ais fini toutes tes corvée, jeune homme. » Vernon se dirigea vers la cave.

« Je les ai faites, » dit Harry, suivant timidement son oncle dans les escaliers.

Vernon commença à y chercher n'importe quelle erreur. Droit devant lui, il vît que les cartons n'avaient pas été empilés correctement. _'Es ce que ce n'était pas le #4 sur la liste ?'_

« Viens par ici, tu n'est bon à rien d'autre que paresser ! »

Harry poursuivît doucement sa descente, connaissant ce qu'il l'attendait. Il savait qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir mais il pensa à Hedwige. Il n'était pas prêt à la perdre, elle aussi. Il ne souciait plus de rien désormais. A cause de lui, Sirius était mort. A cause de lui, il avait perdu la seule chance , le seul espoir d'échapper de cet endroit. Maintenant il sentait qu'il devait payer le prix.

**

* * *

**

A suivre

A dimanche prochain …


	3. Chap2: Brissé

**Chap2: Brisé**

Harry se réveilla dans un petit endroit sombre, Le Placard sous l'escalier. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment il avait fini là. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, était la punition qu'il avait reçu la nuit dernière. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il y était, probablement toute la nuit, vu qu'il pouvait voir la lumière du soleil passer sous la porte. Le réduit était tout à fait comme dans le souvenir qu'il gardait des années où il l'appelait sa chambre : petit, sombre et envahi d'araignées.

Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait déclenché la violence de l'oncle Vernon mais il savait qu'il en était la cause. Il savait que c'est mal mais ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait alerter aucun de ses amis sans l'aide d'Hedwige mais il était de tout façon trop humilié pour demander de l'aide. Si les moldus le découvraient, alors il pourrait finir à l'orphelinat. Et c'était le dernier endroit où il voulait aller. Moins de chose, il aurait en commun avec Voldemort, mieux se serait.

La voix stridente de tante Pétunia lui donna l'impression d'avoir la tête, douloureusement, prise dans un étau. Il ressentit chaque coup et chaque coupure tandis qu'il roula vers la porte. Cela lui prit toute son énergie pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

« Harry ? Harry ! Où est ce monstre? » hurla pétunia.

« Il doit paresser quelque part, mon amour. » dit Vernon, d'un air 'je-sais-tout'. « Probablement encore à causer des problèmes. Je t'ai raconté qu'il s'était battu, hier ? »

Tante Pétunia hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière pour chercher après son bon à rien de neveu.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Vernon alla furtivement vers le placard et ouvrit la porte brutalement. Il attrapa rapidement les cheveux de Harry et tira, faisant tomber un Harry choqué et blessé sur le sol.

« sors de là, monstre ! » hurla oncle Vernon, en lui donnant un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes pour le réveiller.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher le moindre son de lui échapper, afin de ne pas être puni encore plus violemment.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, oncle Vernon ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? » Il souhaitait avoir sa baguette afin de pouvoir se défendre. Au point où il en était, il se moquait pas mal d'être accusé d'avoir violer la loi de restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle par le ministère. Au moins, il serait toujours vivant.

« Monte vite, douche-toi et change toi avant que Pétunia ne te voit, clochard crasseux ! » siffla oncle Vernon dans l'oreille d'Harry tandis qu'il le remettait sur pied.

Harry trébucha lentement vers les escaliers, les yeux plissés sous la lumière éblouissante du soleil, sans jamais tourner le dos à son oncle. Quand il atteignit les marches, il se retourna et les gravit péniblement. Il pouvait toujours entendre la voix stridente de tante Pétunia l'appeler à l'extérieur.

Harry se lava du mieux qu'il pût, tout en se tenant les côtes qui avaient reçu le coup de pied de l'oncle Vernon. Il évita de se regarder dans le miroir embué quand il émergea de la douche et s'habilla lentement avec un T-shirt de trois tailles trop grandes et une énorme paire de pantalon, qui, jadis, appartenaient tous les deux à Dudley. Il se sentait si vide et si distant face à ces évènements que c'était comme s'ils arrivaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais comment en obtenir sans Hedwige ? _' S'il vous plait, faites qu'Hedwige aille bien.'_

Harry se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine pour trouver une tante Pétunia désormais ricanante.

« Oh charmant ! » se moqua Pétunia quand elle le vît. « Dans quel genre de problèmes t'es-tu encore laisser entraîner ? Et nous avons du monde ce soir ! » Pétunia porta sa main sur sa joue et secoua la tête. « Parfait, oui vraiment parfait … Un incorrigible délinquant que tous les voisins peuvent contempler. Je ne peux pas les laisser te voir dans cet état, dieu merci, c'est seulement Figg. »

« Je … Je suis désolé, tante Pétunia. Je, euh, suis comme qui dirait tombé et je ne me sens pas très bien, » dît Harry, se tenant toujours les côtes et scannant la pièce pour vérifier que son Oncle n'est pas là.

« Je me moque de comment tu te sens. Nous subissons ce dînerpar ta faute alors tu seras là que tu te sentes bien ou non ! Je ne peux pas croire que nous dépensons notre précieux argent pour offrir un dîner à cette vieille folle amoureuse des chats de Figg ! » ricana Pétunia, en poussant son neveu vers la cuisinière afin qu'il prépare le dîner.

Les pensée de Harry le ramenèrent une semaine plus tôt, avant que les raclées ne commencent. Il se souvenait du regard de Mme Figg quand elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, travaillant dans le jardin.

* * *

Il avait travaillé toute la journée, sans la moindre nourriture depuis la veille au soir. Il était las et courbaturé quand une ombre tomba sur l'endroit qu'il désherbait. Il releva les yeux sur le visage inquiet de Mme Figg. 

« Maintenant, ils te font travailler comme un elfe de maison ? » demanda la cracmol avec mépris. « Je suis bien tentée d'écrire à Dumbledore et lui faire savoir comment ils te traitent. Merlin, si le monde magique découvrait comment le garçon-qui-a-survécu vivait réellement, ils forceraient la porte de Fudge ! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était assis sur les talons et regardait son ancienne baby-sitter aussi connue comme l'espionne de Dumbledore.

Il essuya la sueur de son front et secoua la tête, « Ne vous avisez pas de le dire à Dumbledore, Mme Figg. Je suis sûr qu'il est très occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans la pagaille que j'ai créé. »

« Ah, tu parles du fiasco du ministère et de Sirius Black, n'es-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, j'ai vraiment fait un beau gâchis. Et puis çà ne me gène pas de jardiner. Ca m'occupe loin d'eux, » répliqua Harry, en pointant la maison du pouce.

Mme Figg regarda vers la maison et vît le visage pointu de Pétunia, observant par la fenêtre. Pétunia réalisa qu'elle avait été découverte et agita la main dans leur direction avec un sourire figé. A ce moment, Arabella décida qu'une petite discussion avec Pétunia s'imposait et avança vers la maison.

Rapidement, Harry la suivit pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Mme Figg stoppa à la coupe de la fenêtre et salua, « Bonjour ma chère Pétunia. J'ai vu que Harry travaillait dur pour vous, cet été. »

Pétunia se retint de glisser un commentaire moqueur à l'égard de son neveu et à la place, offrit, « Eh oui. Vous savez comment sont les garçons. Si vous ne les tenez pas occupé, ils finissent par s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis. »

« J'ai remarqué que Dudley ne travaillait pas dehors, aujourd'hui. » constata Arabella avec une pointe de dédain.

« Hé bien, Dudley est assez populaire. Son agenda est rempli de partie de thé et d'autre engagement de la sorte » déclara, avec fierté, Pétunia.

Arabella retint un grognement mais entendit Harry glousser derrière elle.

Pétunia lança à son neveu un regard d'avertissement avant de se remettre à sourire. « C'était agréable de vous voir, Arabella mais je dois vraiment y aller. Peut être pourrions nous dîner ensemble bientôt ? » demanda Pétunia sachant qu'elle ne donnerait pas suite. Elle n'était pas préparé à la réponse de Mme Figg.

« Çà m'a l'air merveilleux, ma chère. Que pensez vous de vendredi ? » Arabella pris avec un grand amusement, l'air de panique qui passa sur le visage blême de Pétunia.

« Hé bien, nous avons des projets pour vendredi, une autre fois alors. » Répondit rapidement Pétunia, en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

« Alors, à dimanche » jeta Arabella, en partant.

Pétunia se rua à la fenêtre et essaya de trouver une autre excuse. Mais elle ne fut pas suffisamment rapide et regarda Figg s'éloigner en hâte. _'Damnation, les voilà maintenant bloqué avec une invitée indésirable ! Et tout çà par la faute du garçon.'_

* * *

Une semaine avait passé et le dîner était seulement dans quelques minutes. Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre à la pensée que c'était peut être sa seule chance de faire savoir à Dumbledore qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Désormais il avait conscience qu'il lui fallait de l'aide, il n'avait plus le choix : Ses côtes étaient cassées. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse finir ses corvées en restant dans cet état jusqu'à la fin de l'été. 

L'humiliation l'envahit à la pensée de Mme Pomfresh le voyant dans cet état_. 'Et que dire du reste des membres de l'ordre ? Il faudra qu'il supplie Dumbledore de garder le silence sur ces récents évènements. Et qu'es-ce qui se passerait si Rogue était toujours à l'école ? Le bâtard graisseux le découvrirait et l'utiliserait contre lui à la rentrée. Rogue n'hésiterait pas à raconterses punitions, à toute l'école. Enfer, comment faisait il pour se mettre dans ces situations ? ' _

Ces corrections avaient été méritées, après tout. Il savait que Sirius était mort par sa faute, qu'il était quasiment responsable de celle de Cédric et définitivement coupable pour la mort de ses parents. Même si ce n'était pour ces raisons que Vernon le punissait, il savait qu'il méritait d'être traité de cette manière.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une violente claque sur le coté de la tête. Dudley leva à nouveau sa main mais cette fois Harry esquiva, laissant la main de Dudley percuter le réfrigérateur.

« Aiiiie, papaaa, Harry m'a fait me blesser à la main ! » cria Dudley avec un rictus à l'intention de Harry.

Harry n'essaya même pas de se défendre. A cet instant, il savait qu'il récolterait ultérieurement, un châtiment. Néanmoins il recula aussi loin qu'il pût, jusque dans un coin, lorsque, pesamment, son oncle s'avança dans la cuisine.

« Alors, jeune homme ! Tu redemandes une autre leçon ? » beugla Vernon, postillonnant au visage de son neveu.

Pétunia se pressa vers eux, « Ecoute Vernon, tu pourras le punir plus tard. Figg sera bientôt là. »

Vernon baissa son poing pesant et grogna tandis qu'il était escorté hors de la cuisine par sa femme. Dudley resta là où il était, se moquant de Harry à la moindre occasion.

« Papa va te donner la raclée que tu mérites, dès que la vieille Figg sera partie. »

Harry ignora son obèse tourmenteur et continua de préparer le poulet. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Il détestait l'admettre mais il avait peur. Vernon frappait de plus en plus fort et perdait le peu de bon sens qu'il possédait quand il était au milieu de ses leçons comme il aimait les appeler.

* * *

Harry finit de cuisiner juste quand la sonnette tinta et que Pétunia appela les garçons pour passer à table. Comme Mme Figg dînait avec eux, Harry fut autorisé à s'asseoir et à manger. Il attendait ce vrai repas du fait qu'il serait le premier depuis son départ de Poudlard. 

Aussitôt qu'Arabella aperçu Harry, l'horreur lui coupa le souffle. Le jeune homme était en pire état que la semaine dernière, avec ses coups à moitié dissimulés et ses joues creuses.

« Quand as tu mangé pour la dernière fois, fils ? » demanda Arabella au maigre adolescent.

Les yeux de Harry se fichèrent sur son oncle et virent le regard furieux de ce gros porc. « Euh, j'ai été un peu patraque, cette semaine, Mme Figg. » répondit rapidement Harry.

« Par tous les saints, tu dois manger, jeune homme ! » répliqua Arabella en l'escortant vers une place. Elle remarqua que le garçon hésitait à se servir.

Harry attendit que tout le monde ait pris une part avant de s'en servir une minuscule. Arabella attrapa son assiette et y rajouta du poulet et des pommes de terre.

La conversation était guindée, rarement plus de quelque mots, de ci, de là. Il était évidant que leur invitée n'avait plus son habituel coté amical, poussant les Dursley à devenir encore plus inhospitaliers que jamais.

Aussitôt le dîner fini, Pétunia, prétextant un lever matinal, escorta Mmme Figg vers la porte. Harry paniqua à la pensée de voir sa chance d'obtenir de l'aide disparaître sous ses yeux. Mais cette fois encore, il devait prendre en considération Hedwige_. 'Si Dumbledore le sauvait maintenant, Hedwige mourrait. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être responsable pour la mort d'un autre ami. Non !'_

Arabella voulait attraper le garçon et l'emmener avec elle mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle attendait avec impatience de sortir de là et de contacter Poudlard. L'autre jour, le garçon avait à peine l'air de pouvoir tenir debout et maintenant c'était encore pire.

* * *

Quand la porte du numéro 4 se ferma, tout les yeux se tournèrent vers le frêle adolescent. Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et s'appuya contre le mur. 

« Monte. Tout de suite! » siffla Vernon

Pétunia observa son neveu tandis qu'il passa près d'elle. Dudley le frappa sur le coté de la tête avec un petit ricanement. Doucement, Harry grimpa les marches, difficilement capable de supporter l'idée d'une nouvelle punition. La nourriture qu'il venait de manger, pesait dans son estomac comme de la pierre, le faisant se sentir nauséeux et étourdi à la fois.

Aussitôt que la porte se ferma, il fut de retour dans l'enfer vivant qu'était sa vie. Vernon le poussa contre le mur et la leçon débuta.

Parfois durant la leçon, le fragile lien avec la réalité fut brisé. Harry devint obsédé par le fait qu'il méritait tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Chaque fois que la ceinture tombait sur son dos osseux, il avait l'impression d'être puni pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, toutes les morts qu'il avait provoquées. Son esprit se déconnecta de la réalité.

Quand cette vicieuse punition prit fin, il fut suivi par un épisode qui brisa définitivement le garçon-qui-a-survécu. L'acte était si haineux, si avilissant que Harry en serait à jamais blessé. Vernon attrapa sa main et la maintint ouverte. Il prit la cigarette qu'il venait de fumer et l'écrasa sur la paume de Harry, ignorant les suppliques du garçon.

L'esprit de Harry, déjà fragile, du fait de son état, se brisa et il perdit tout sens de réalité, avant de s'évanouir.

**

* * *

**

A suivre …

La semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances. Alors réjouissez vous, exceptionnellement, je posterai plus tôt.

A vendredi !


	4. Chap3: Rêves part 1

**Disclaimer :** Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à Teachersnape64

**Légende : **« parole »

' pensée '

** «** **Fourchelangue »**

**

* * *

**

Chap3: Rêves (part 1)

Severus était écœuré de devoir interrompre ses vacances pour nul autre que Harry Potter, Potter qui avait hanté ses pensées depuis que le cabot était passé à travers le voile. Il faisait des rêves étranges dans lesquels Lily l'observait d'un air accusateur. Ces pensées concernant Lily l'irritait encore plus.

Oui, ils avaient été amis, oui elle l'avait défendu contre son mari et son gang par le passé, mais pourquoi hantait elle ses rêves ? Il avait prêté serment de protéger son fils uniquement pour sauver sa peau quand il avait été pris comme mangemort. Dumbledore avait exigé ce serment inviolable contre son billet de sortie d'Azkaban. Maintenant, depuis que Black était mort au ministère, la culpabilité hantait ses nuits. Severus savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Black, le raillant pour être si inutile mais pourquoi devait il se sertir si coupable ? Spécialement pour çà.

Le souvenirs de son détestable père refaisait surface, l'obligeant à réfléchir intensément sur la vie qu'il avait mené. Il conclut qu'il n'était pas meilleur que Voldemort. Pourrait il jamais expier son passé à ce stade de sa vie ? Ne pourrait il jamais faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois? Mais en attendant, il y avait ces rêves sur les yeux accusateurs de Lily, ces beaux yeux émeraudes.

' _Satanée famille Potter ! '_ Severus pris son temps pour finir la potion sur laquelle il travaillait, avant de se diriger vers la zone de transplanage. Es-ce que le gamin n'avait pas fait assez de dégâts pendant l'année scolaire ? Et maintenant il faisait probablement un caprice pour obtenir je ne sais quoi. Rogue ne pouvait supporter l'idée de devoir aller chez Potter. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible d'avoir à endurer sa présence pendant les cours. Il savait que Potter avait été émotionnellement instable, quand il l'avait renvoyer chez lui pour les vacances mais il pensait qu'après avoir été dorloter tout l'été, il aurait retrouver son odieux comportement.

* * *

A son arrivée à Privet Dr. Rogue sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort d'invisibilité. Il localisa le numéro quatre et lui trouva l'air vraiment moldu. _'Aucune imagination, toutes les maison se ressemblent.'_ Rogue tourna lentement la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après toutes les protections misent en place par l'ordre, les Dursley laissaient la porte ouverte pour quiconque voulait entrer. Apparemment la famille de Potter était aussi idiote que lui. 

Deux bedonnants Dursley regardaient le télévision, trop absorbé pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Rogue nota alors la tante sous-alimentée nettoyant la vaisselle et grommelant quelque à propos de dépense et de dîner.

Rogue ricana en imaginant la scène où Potter se faisait choyé comme un prince. Il chercha des signe du garçon, remarquant plusieurs douzaines de photos du gros garçon mais aucune de Potter. Curieux, çà. Il prit sa baguette et murmura « Pointe-moi … Harry Potter ».

La baguette pointa l'escalier et Rogue monta silencieusement.

Les Dursley était trop intéressé par le show inepte qui passait, pour entendre Les cliquetis des verrous de la porte de harry. _'Etrange, la manière dont les verrous sont à l'extérieur et non à l'intérieur.'_ Rogue éprouva quelque chose comme de la crainte et sut que quelque chose n'aillait pas avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur la tête. L'odeur frappa Rogue en premier, tandis qu'il poussa la porte : sueur, sang, maladie … peur. La même odeur que lors des réunion de mangemorts.

« Lumos » souffla-t' il doucement. _' Merlin ! çà ne peut pas être lui. ' _La petite boule sur le sol gémit légèrement, juste un son assourdi, à peine audible pour le maître de potions. Cela suffit pour que Rogue passe à la vitesse supérieure. Il fonça rapidement sur le garçon et commença à le tourner vers lui. Au premier contact, le garçon se remit à trembler et se recroquevilla encore plus, essayant de ramper sous le lit de fortune.

« D… désolé » se fit entendre une petite voix paniquée. Le garçon repoussa Les mains de Rogue et s'enfonça plus loin sous le lit.

« Essayez de vous maîtriser, Potter ! » dit le professeur d'une voix dure, avant de se rappeler brutalement qu'il était toujours invisible et d'annuler le charme.

Harry continua trembler et se couvrit le visage avec le bras, attendant le coup. Son esprit ne connaissait plus du monde réel que la bulle de souffrance qu'était sont existence. Des mains le touchèrent pour tenter d'écarter son bras.

« Oh, Merlin … » Rogue ne pouvait croire que c'était toujours le même garçon.

* * *

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit son professeur de potions, « P… professeur ? » 

« Oui, Potter. Il semble que vous ayez besoin, encore une fois, d'assistance ,» le tranchant de sa voix disparu tandis qu'il regardait l'énorme dommage qu'il avait subi.

« Je … Je suis tombé » bégaya Harry d'une voix rauque, Pensant qu' il devait protéger sa chouette à n'importe quel prix.

« hmm, pas besoin de mensonges. Je propose de faire immédiatement appel aux capacités de Mme Pomfresh. »

Lors que le garçon déroulait son corps douloureusement, Rogue vit son état et déduit qu'il faudrait le porter. Il sortit sa baguette et leur lança un charme d'invisibilité. Puis, prudemment, il glissa un bras sous les épaules du garçon et l'autre sous ses genoux. Sa haine pour l'enfant s'était amoindrie.

Quand Rogue commença à se redresser, Harry laissa échapper un cri d'agonie, mais se mordit rapidement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire plus de bruit. Le professeur de potions réajusta Potter de telle sorte que son visage soit pressé contre sa poitrine, juste au cas ou il ne serait plus capable de retenir ses cris. Il fut choqué de comment le garçon peser peu. La colère à l'encontre des moldus était difficile à contrôler.

Rogue essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux sur Harry, lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers. Il ne voulait pas voir l'enfant se mordre la lèvre afin de retenir ses cris, c'était plutôt déconcertant. Potter devait avoir le bras cassé vue la manière dont il pendillait dans un angle étrange. Lorsque il s'appuya contre lui, Rogue put sentir la fièvre qui émanait de l'enfant brisé. Il risqua un regard dans ces yeux bouffis . _' Exactement comme les yeux de Lily.'_ Il sentit son cœur se serrer pour ce qu'était devenu l'enfant de Lily. Personne ne savait que c'était aussi terrible pour le garçon ? Il avait toujours présumé que Potter était le centre d'attention et traiter comme un prince. Mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas d'après la vue de la pièce et les verrous sur la porte, et sut que cela ne l'avait jamais été. La culpabilité l'assaillit. Quelqu'un aurait du savoir.

'fais juste sortir l'enfant, essayes de ne pas trop y penser. Essayes de ne pas tuer les bâtards qui regardent la télévision tandis que le héros du monde sorcier est mourant à l'étage. Ne regarde pas, çà va te ralentir et le garçon a besoin d aide maintenant !'

* * *

Silencieusement Rogue chemina vers l'extérieur et commença à courir jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Il annula les charmes d'invisibilité et transplana aussi près de l'école que possible. Ils apparurent aux portes de l'école, il restait toujours une longue route pour obtenir de l'aide. 

Rogue portait l'enfant du mieux qu'il pouvait sans aggraver ses blessures. Il nota que Potter agrippait ses robes, sans se plaindre, pas même quand il trébucha et empoigna son bras cassé. Son attitude envers l'enfant se modifia pour de la déférence.

La marche jusqu'à l'école pris trop de temps au goût du maître de potions. Il pouvait sentir la fièvre affluer par vague du garçon, et ses dent claquaient sous la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« Depuis combien de temps avez vous cette fièvre, Potter ? »

Harry avait des problèmes à rester conscient. La douleur était presque insupportable mais il fit de son mieux pour répondre, « quelques jours, monsieur. »

« c'est fâcheux. Es ce que votre famille vous a toujours traité avec un tel irrespect ? » Rogue était plus curieux que jamais de découvrir la vérité sur la vie du garçon.

« ils me haïssent. » déclara Harry avant de réaliser qu'il avait donner plus d'information qu'il ne le désirait. Il avait tellement mal qu'il voulait pleurer. Il retint ses pleurs du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot à moitié étouffé n'échappe de ses lèvres.

Rogue entendit ce sanglot et arrêta de marcher pour regarder l'enfant tremblant. L'air de la nuit était plutôt frais, spécialement pour quelqu'un en aussi mauvaise condition que Potter. Il le déplaça prudemment afin de défaire son manteau et en enveloppa le garçon d'un mouvement fluide avant de le tenir serrer une fois de plus contre lui.

* * *

Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur de menthe et d'herbes provenant du chaud manteau. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rogue puisse être aussi … attentionné. Ses côtes l'élançait à chaque pas du maître de potions, il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour se retenir de crier à l'agonie. 

Rogue se rendait compte que Potter se retenait, probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. que faire ? Consoler les enfants blessé n'avait jamais été son point fort, quand bien même il était désolé qu'ils souffrent autant.

« Potter, vous n'avez pas besoin de me cacher votre douleur » l'admonesta doucement Rogue. « soyez assuré que je n'exploiterai pas cela devant les autres. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le maître de potions, cherchant une trace de sincérité sur son visage. L'homme semblait véritablement se préoccupé de lui. C'était tellement étrange de se faire consoler par Rogue, mais il réalisa qu'il l'était. Cette seule petite marque de compassion sembla briser les dernier vestiges de sa réserve. Avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il pressa son visage dans les robes de son professeur et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses. Il tenta de se retenir, de arrêter avec de grandes respirations.

Rogue n'était pas préparé à l'effet que ses paroles auraient sur l'enfant. Il le serra plus fort et reprit sa marche vers l'école. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réconforter le garçon aussi il n'essaya pas. Il sentit les larmes de Potter mouiller sa chemise. Sans y penser, il murmura doucement « Shhh, tout ira bien à la fin. »

Harry souhaita que ses mots soient vrais et s'accrocha à eux avec une lueur d'espoir.

Une fois à Poudlard, Rogue héla Poppy et Dumbledore tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Il se pencha lentement pour allonger Potter sur un lit et remarqua qu'il retenait à nouveau ses gémissements de douleur. Il baissa le regard vers l'enfant accroché à ses robes et vit de grands yeux vert l'observer avec un air suppliant.

« Quoi ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a, Potter ? » demanda le maitre de potions.

« Je dois y retourner » vint dans un faible murmure.

« De quoi parlez vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas y retourner. » dit Rogue avec dédain à la pensée de Potter vivant comme un animal.

« Si je ne rentre pas, ils vont tuer Hedwige. » coassa-t il doucement, s'agrippant toujours aux robes du professeur. « S'il vous plait, ramenez moi. »

« Laissez Mme Pomfresh vous soigner, Potter, nous en reparlerons plus tard. » Rogue ne savait pas pourquoi il disait çà, mais il voulait laissez à l'enfant un peu d'espoir.

« Mais, mais ne partez pas… s'il vous plait. » Les mots se bousculèrent hors de la bouche de Potter avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de penser. Rogue était son lien avec Hedwige.

Poppy commençait à être impatiente et repoussa Harry dans son lit depuis l'autre coté.

Rogue baissa le regard et vit les yeux verts de Potter, le suppliant de rester. L'enfant tendit sa main vers le professeur. Rogue regarda cette main et se sentit mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le souvenir d'un autre enfant tendant la main pour du réconfort, lui traversa l'esprit. Rogue ne put s'en empêcher, il étendit sa main et prit la main meurtrie et contusionnée de Harry. ' culpabilité, surprise, Lily.'

Rogue observa comment Harry se relaxa alors. L'enfant ferma les yeux et sembla presque soulagé.

* * *

Mme Pomfresh ôta lentement les vêtements de Harry révélant d'épouvantables blessures. Rogue voulut détourner le regard mais finit par regarder la main de Harry, essayant de ne pas promener ses yeux sur le corps meurtri. Quelque chose attira l'attention de Rogue. Il sentait une petite bosse sous ses doigts à l'intérieur de la main de Harry. Doucement, il détacha la main du garçon de la sienne et vit avec horreur la brûlure de cigarette : une petite cloque ronde pas plus grande qu'une mouche. Pour quelque raison, Rogue ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette marque. ' la douleur dont l'enfant devait avoir souffert … La souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer des mains de sa propre famille … de tenir délibérément la main de l'enfant ouverte et de lentement, appuyer une flamme brûlante sur sa peau tendre.' Un bref souvenir de son enfance oubliée lui revint à l'esprit et repartit aussi vite. ' ce garçon doit avoir été élevé à peu près comme moi. ' 

L'enfant tenta de tordre sa main afin de pouvoir à nouveau agripper la main de Rogue. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette brûlure donna à Rogue, l'envie de tuer celui qui l'avait fait. C'était comme si un interrupteur était passé sur ON et que sa colère n'était retenu que par Le plus fin des fils. Il pouvait sentir sa colère pulser en lui comme quand il était mangemort dans ses plus jeunes années. Son visage devait l'avoir trahi car quand il regarda dans les yeux de Potter , il y vit de la peur. Peur de lui. L'enfant relâcha sa main lentement et détourna le visage, se roulant encore une fois en boule et se coupant du monde.

Rogue ne pouvait pas bouger. Il sentit une partie de lui mourir. Plus que tout au monde , il souhaita que cette main, cette main meurtri avec la brûlure de cigarette à l'intérieure, se tende vers la sienne encore une fois. Il sentit un coup au cœur ; l'expiation s'esquiva.

Harry n'était pas seulement effrayer de la colère de son professeur mais aussi d être si seul. Il avait eut peur avant mais cette fois c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas dormir de peur de se réveiller de retour à Privet drive et de trouver Hedwige morte mais il se voulait pas rester ici si seul. Quand Rogue le sauva, d'une certaine manière, il sentit une profonde connections s'établir avec lui comme si lui seul pouvait comprendre. Maintenant il était juste seul. Des pensée de sauvetage d'Hedwige se pressant dans son esprit.

Mme Pomfresh travailla rapidement avec l'aide d'Albus. Elle donna à Harry de nombreuses potions pour reconstituer le sang, ses coupures, coups et fractures. La fièvre d'un autre coté ne voulait pas coopérer. Aussi dur qu'elle essaye , cette mauvaise fièvre ne voulait pas baisser. Finalement, ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle demanda à Severus de remonter avec une nouvelle potion pour Harry.

Rogue descendit directement dans ses donjons et travailla sans relâche pendant des heures.

Harry resta juste allongé sur son lit en regardant le plafond tandis que toutes ces personnes travaillait sur lui. Il savait qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Rogue était en colère. Et au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il avait méritait d'être puni ainsi. Il avait tué un homme, Sirius et d'une certaine manière Cédric également. Qu'es ce qu'il attendait de la vie ?

Mme Pomfresh lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves, puis le laissa seul dans l'immense infirmerie. Le sommeil vint lentement pour Harry. Il avait trop de temps pour penser. Il pût sentir les murs se refermer sur lui et souhaita se sentir en sécurité à nouveau, comme quand rogue le tenait. ' Non ! Ca ne peut pas être çà. Rogue me hait et je le hais '

Alors les souvenirs de ces rêves étranges affluèrent, rêves où sa mère et Rogue riaient. Elle essaye de faire passer un message : d'avoir confiance en Rogue. Harry avait rejeté l'idée depuis son premier rêve. Maintenant… il n'en était plus si sûr.

Mais pour dire la vérité, il savait que Rogue ne laisserait personne le blesser à la manière dont il l'avait porté. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec Rogue et cela l'emportait de loin sur chaque mauvais sentiments qu'il éprouvait vis à vis du professeur de potions. Il était confus et pensait que peut être il devait juste oublié ses attentes que le professeur l'aide.

Au moment où il eut ses pensée, Rogue entra doucement dans la pièce et s'avança à grand pas vers le lit de Harry.

Harry ne le vit pas venir jusqu'à ce que le maître de potions soit presque sur lui. Il s'enfonça dans ses oreiller et couvrit sa tête avec son bras valide quand l'ombre noire s'approcha soudainement de son lit.

* * *

**A suivre…**

eh oui vous ne rêviez pas c'était bien la suite, je tenais d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour le delai.

De plus je ne peux pas vous promettre une date pour la suite, mais je n'abandonne pas la traduction ...

à bientôt.


End file.
